Bellarke
by xxkillswitchxx
Summary: When Clark Griffin learns she is pregnant with none other than the Rebbel kings child (Bellamy Blake) she is stunned to see his reaction. P.S. I WILL POST WHEN I CAN
1. Chapter 1 maybe this won't be so bad

She began to panic. How could she be so careless! She was pregnant and the father was none other than the Rebell King himself.

"Hey Raven" she said as she walked over to her tent. "What is it now" she replied back sarcastically."Can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure what is it" she said getting up from her chair. "Do you remember when we first landed and we all got drunk?" "How could I forget." "Well anyways Bellamy and I kinda...ya know." A smile grew on Ravens face and then she realized what Clark was trying to tell her. "YOUR PREGNANT!" She basically screamed. "Shhhhhhhh keep it down" she said turning to make sure no one was looking at them. "I haven't told Bell yet and I don't know how to tell him." "Just be straight up and tell him the truth." "Okay I'll tell him tomarrow but untill then don't tell anyone." She nodded and watched Clark leave her tent. Later that night Octavia came bursting into her tent. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She wailed. "After all I am the Aunt." Clark sighed "dang it Raven." "i cant beleive my big brother is going to be a dad." "I'm telling Bellamy tomarrow dont say anything to anyone got it?" "Fine..." she sighed as she walked out. After a good night's rest she woke up and pulled on her boots and left her tent. She saw Bellamy walking to the drop ship and walked as fast as she could to try to catch him. By the time she caught up she was almost running. "Woah Princess whats the rush?" He turned acting surprised. "I need to speak with you...alone." "Well If it's that important start heading to my tent and I'll be there in a few minutes." She took her time walking to his tent hoping he would be done by the time she got there. When she walking into his tent it was very plan except for his light jacket which he didn't need because of the Summer heat. She took a seat on his somewhat made bed. After waiting for awhile he finally burst through the door. He grabbed a stool and sat in front of her. " So what's so important you had to speak to me alone?" He questioned raising one eyebrow. She looked up from her feet and looked into his brown eyes. "I'm pregnant..." She said quietly. "Clark I thought you were smarter than this...I mean space walker really?" "No Bellamy...its yours." He paused a look of confusion grew in his face. A small smile grew on his face before he pulled her into a hug. Once he released her he put his hand on her stomach. "Its really mine?" He said making sure. "Yes it's really yours Bell." "I'll have Murphy and a few others move your stuff into my tent." "Wait what?" "You don't think I'm letting you stay by yourself do you?" "Bellmay I'm perfectly fine by myself." "Clark this is our baby...my baby and I'm not letting you do this alone. Plus i have practice from when O was born" "Fine...but only if I still get to work" "Only if your able to I don't want you to over work yourself." He planted a kiss on her head and left quickly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad staying with Bellamy.


	2. Chapter 2 Wish this would last forever

Clark had been working the rest of that day. She felt like she needed a break but she couldn't do that, there was alot of work to be done. She was finishing sewing up a deep cut on one of the 100 teens leg when Bellamy flew through the doorway. "Princess you better come look at this." She finished what she was doing and left with him. They walked to the other side of the camp where there was someone laying on the ground but she couldn't tell who it was. She started jogging to get to the person faster. Bellamy sped up to try to keep a good pace with her. She noticed there was something sticking out of the person. Wait a minute that looks like "FINN." She screamed. She ran over and slid to his side. "You made it princess" he said slightly opening his eyes to see her. She didn't like when other people called her Princess, that was Bellamy's thing. "I'm not gonna let you die, not today." She said as her eyes started to water. "Clark." "No." "CLARK " Finn stop. Im not gonna let you die." Bellamy looked away, he didn't like seeing Clark with him. He knew she still lived Finn and he couldn't change that. "Clark I'm sorry" his eyes closed. "No Finn stay with me" she was now sobbing. She didn't like people seeing her this way, she felt vulnerable. She fell back and tucked her head between her legs. Bellamy walked to where Clark was and keeled beside her. She turned to look at him and he pulled her into a hug. Her face was barried into his chest. He didn't want to let go like he was afraid he would lose her and she would just crumble away again and isolate herself. When her crying finale stopped he let go and looked into her icy blue eyes. "There was nothing you could have done, the arrow was too deep. Abby couldn't have even done anything with the equipment we have. ." He motioned some people over to carry him away to be burried. Bellamy and Clark both stood up. "You need to eat and get some sleep it's getting late." "Bellamy I'm fine I need to do more work." "That wasn't an option princess" a small smile grew on his face. "Fine...but only if you come with." He was surprised by this, she was normally independent. After they ate some deer jerky they headed to Bellamy's tent. Clark walked in and noticed her stuff was all there but what about her bed. "Hey where is my bed." She walked to her stuff and looked at it all making sure the important stuff was there. "Maybe they thought we were going to share a bed. I can have them bring it here if you want." "No it's fine" she pushed her lips together. He looked at her and raised his hands. "Whatever the Princess wants." She gave a small smile. She crawled into the bed and Bellamy followed. She pressed her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She felt his breath against her head it made her give a small smile, he could feel her smile against his shirt. He wished this would last forever.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm fine

She woke up with a sudden jolt of nausea and bolted outside. She threw up what little she had in her stomach. She felt I hand on her back as she threw up again. "You ok Princess?" He looked at her as she turned to see it was Bellamy. "Sorry to wake you up" she looked at him feeling guilty. "Its ok, I don't mind helping you out ya know." "Its not fair to that you have to wake up because of me." She rasped. "Its not your fault you have morning sickness."he kept rubbing her back. Bellamy saw she was starting to fall asleep, he pulled her into his lap and picked her up and carried her into the tent. He layed her onto the bed and crawled in with her falling asleep again. When she woke up Bellamy was gone. She quickly climbed out of bed and slipped on her boots and started walking outside when she realized it was mid day. "How could he not wake me up" she thought angrily. She walked fast almost jogging to the drop ship. Bellamy and a few other people including Octavia, Murphy and Raven where inside. They turned to look at her. A smile grew on Bellamy's face "looks like the Princess is finale awake." "You should have woken me up." "You looked tired so I left you to get some rest." "Okay enough with this we are discussing the cabins, remember?" Raven said rolling her eyes. "What about cabins?" Clark said curiosly. Suddenly there was a scream from outside the camp walls. Clark ran to the gate and pushed it open. She ran out and saw a found girl on the ground with an arrow in her leg. She ran to the girl with Bellamy yelling for her to stop. Bellamy ran as fast as he could out of fear for Clark and his baby. When he got there she motioned for him to pick her up. He did this as fast as he could so they could get back inside the safe walls of the camp. He followed her into the drop ship and set the girl on the bed. Clark began working " Clark that was dangerous you could have gotten killed. Hey are you even listening to me? CLARK." "Bellamy shut up and go stand over there or something" he was surprised by this and stormed out of the drop ship. She finale got the arrow out and wrapped it because she couldn't stitch an arrow wound very well. She left Monty with the girl just in case she needed something. She needed to talk to Bellamy. After searching for awhile she found him sitting in his tent. He didn't even look at her when she walked in. "Bellamy I'm sorry." He looked up at her. "Bellamy answer me" he looked back down at his feet. "Bellamy" this time she said it as her eyes started to water. "Clark you could have gotten killed" he saw she was now crying and wrapped his arms around her waist she cried into his shirt. "I don't wanna lose you Bell" He put his chin on her head. "I will never leave you...or our baby." He let her cry untill she couldn't anymore. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that" she looked into his deep brown eyes. "I needed to do my job without someone telling me off." "You need to take care of yourself Clark." "I'm fine you don't have to worry about me." He grabbed her wrists "i don't believe that even for a second." And with that he left.


	4. Chapter 4 Cant trust my own feelings

It's been almost 2 months now and they had built 2 cabins. One of which Clark and Bellamy lived in. There was 3 rooms Bellamy and Clarks, a small nursery, and a small living room/entry way. It was Fall time and they had to prepare for the winter. Clark was heading to the drop ship when Bellamy turned and started walking with her. "How much have you been eating Princess. Wow it's starting show" jokingly pointing to the baby. She gave a small laugh and placed her hand on her stomach. They stopped compmetly when someine yelled for Bellamy in a panicked tone. He began to run to the voice. Clark jogged at a slow pace behind him. She was out of breath when she got there, the baby was taking a tole on her already. She realized it was Jasper who yelled. Bellamy and Jasper where already talking when she got there. "We saw a grounder who looked to be by himself. He imediatly ran when he saw us. He went that way" Jasper pointed west of the camp. "Jasper go get Murphy and some others to go check it out." Jasper ran to get the others as Clark turned to get hee things ready. "Where do you think your going Princess?" he frowned at her. "Im comming with" she didnt look ip from her bag. "You really think im letting you come with?" he stepped in front of her. "Im not a little girl you know" "But remember thats my child." he pointed to her stomach. "Fine..." he took this as a suprise and almost didnt believe it, she normally wouldnt back down that easily. "be safe." she went kn her tio toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and slowly walked to the drop ship. She had a plan, she waited for them to leave the camp. After they had left she found a small hole in the camp wall, which she knew octavia had been using to see the grounder Lincoln. She followed silently and care fully behind them. She stayed a good distance so they wouldnt see her as easily. they walked for about a half hour before Clark placed her foot in the wrong place and a twig snapped. She quickly ducked behing a tree before bellamy whipped his head around. He pulled out his knife and slowly walked to Clark. She was hopeing he wouldnt see her. But of coarse he did, he always did. He sighed heavily "Clark i know its you." She stood up walked to where Bellamy stood with his armes crossed at his chest. "Clark what did i say." "You cant just tell me what to do and expect me to do it." She sighed as she started walking with the rest of the group. "Besides its too late now to go back." He pulled his lips into a half smile obviously angered by her careless decisions. Bellamy joined the group and Murphy turned to talk to Bellamy. There faces only inches from each other, Bellamy couldnt help but feel a small connection or spark if you will between them. Bellamy quickly turned his face confused with his own feelings. "So your Girl Friend has a problem with listening i herd." Murphy smirked at his own sarcastic joke. "You know i can hear you." Clark said not looking back. They walked in heavy silence for about 10 minutes. Clark wanted to have some fun after being stuck in camp for more than 3 months straight. She ran as fast as she could to get far ahead of the group. Bellamy was yelling the whole time before he caught up to her. He was out of breath by the time he finale pushed into her. The impact of him hitting her sent her flying to the ground. He fell in top of her, awkwardly he picked himself up and Clark as well. "Clark. You cant do that to me." his voice was raspy as he talked. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. She felt him give a small smile as he deepend the kiss. His hand was on the side of clarks face, his thumb carresing her cheek. When she finale pulled away they were out of breath and smiling with there foreheads pressed against each other. "Clark. You cant always be putting your life at risk." "I needed a break Bell." The group was almost to them when they looked up. Bellamy got up and offered Clark his hand. She didnt take it she knew she could get up by herself and wanted to prove herself. "Alright lets head back the grounder should be gone by now." The others agreed and walked bacj to camp. Bellamy walked close to Clark to make sure she didnt pull anything on the way back. Bellamy knew he loved her but maybe he had feelings for someone else too.


	5. Chapter 5 Face to Face

When they arrived back at the camp Clark quickly busyed herself with medical work. She decided to go on a small walk around the camp knowing Bellamy wouldn't let her outside the walls. She was about half way around the camp when she saw a shadowy figure leaning against the wall. She thought it was suspicious but kept walking. She knew it was one of them because a grounder wouldn't be able to get in undetected. She was almost past the figure whom she figured out was a man that she recognized, but couldn't rember from where. She let out a small squeal when he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She screamed in pain as he punched he repeatedly in the stomach and face. Just before she passed out she saw Bellamy and a few others including Murphy, Monti, and Jasper running to the scene. Bellamy pushed him off her and threw him into the drop ship wall. "She deserved it" his voice was hoarse from the wind being knocked out of him. Bellamy slammed him into the wall repeatedly before he went limp. "No one herts Clark and get away with it" he rushed to where Clark layed and checked to make sure she was still breathing. "Clark...Clark can you hear me?" "SOMEONE GET HELP" he screamed hoarsly in between sobes. Bellamy was panicking while Octavia was trying to figure out what was wrong and help calm down her bug brother. It was about 10 minutes of panic and fear before she became conscious again. Her eyes fluttered open "Bell-" she croaked being cut off by a coughing fit. "Don't talk you'll make it worse" he was cradling her in his lap on the ground. He pulled his hand to her stomach where there was a small bump but barely noticeable. "Bellamy" she finale croaked out. He looked down at her. "Can you help me get up...please" and with that he picked her up bridal style and carried her to there cabin. "Bellamy I said pu-" "shhhhhhh" he didn't even look down at her this time but just kept walking. Clark was getting frustrated and struggled in his arms. He finale set her onto her feet. She stumbled and almost fell but Bellamy caught her and picked her up again. "I told you Princess. Just let me carry you." She didn't mind that he carried her but she wanted to talk to him face to face. Not face to chest.


	6. Chapter 6 Don't mention it

Bellamy layed her onto their bed in the cabin with Raven, Octavia, and Murphy trailing behind him. Bellamy placed his hand on her stomach. He pursed his lips together keeping himself from crying. Octavia, Raven, and Murphy all looked sort of panicked in a way. Clark had her palms on her eyes and was in pain. Then she realized. The Baby. She looked at Bellamy panicked and she sat up quickly wincing in pain. "Clark whats wrong" he searched her face concerningly. She felt nausiated by the thaught of the Baby. She stumbled out of the room and out the door, she doubled over and vomited. Raven, Octavia, Murphy, and Bellamy were surrounding her. Octavia went to go get her water. Bellamy rubbed her back in small comforting circles. Murphy was croutching down next to her before he realized "Oh God Clark." his face went pale. "What" Bellamy furrowed his brows at Murphy. There were now beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Clark lifted her head to look at Murphy and cried. Murphy pulled her into a hug. "Clark this isnt good." he whispered into her hair. Bellamy was getting angry seeing her with him. "What dont i know." he spat. "Well if your not going to comfort your girl friend then i will." Raven didnt want to get into this drama and left to busy herself on something. "Shes not my girl friend." Bellamy was now getting frusterated. Clark was hurt by this statement. They didn't consider themselves dating but there was a strong connection. Bellamy pushed him away from Clark. "What dont i know." He breathed holding each hand on there shoulders. He looked at Clark. She put her hand on her stomach and looked at him. Bellamy was confused at first, then his mouth parted open and his eyes grew wide. "The Baby." He placed his hands on her stomach, a tear rolled down his face, as he tried wiping it away. "Murphy help me carry her to the drop ship." Octavia came running with a full canteen as they were carrying her. "Wait whats going on." she blurted. "Octavia Clark taught you basic medical procedures right?" "Yea. Is something wrong with clark?" "I just need you to make sure she is okay." They set Clark onto one of the cots layed out. "Im going to check the rest of the camp to figure out what happened." and with that Bellamy left the dropship not even wanting to look at Clark in that moment. Murphy took a seat somewhat close to the bed, waiting worriedly. He didnt have feelings for her, did he? If anything he stayed with Clark because she needed someone there after Bellamy stormed out. Octavia pulled up clarks shirt to examine her. Murphy quickly looked away, he didnt want to invade her privacy. There were many bruises and scuff marks. She examimed them but there was nothing else she could do. "Murphy will you watch Clark?" "Well i guess i dont have a choice." "ill check her again in awhile i told raven i would help her with something." she said as she walked out. There was a heavy silence in the air. "Thank you Murphy." She said quietly. "Don't mention it Princess." he had a small smirk on his face. That nickname had spread around the camp and most called her that now. "It wasnt right for Bellamy to just leave you here." she kept staring at the ceiling. She was greatful for Murphys presents. Sure he could be a complete jerk about everything but there was a campassionate side to him.


End file.
